


Greg and The Beanstalk

by Devodog



Series: Faerie Tales [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: In  an act of desperation, Greg trades his last, scrawny cow for a handful of beans.  The witch promises they will give him his hearts desire as well as gain him his fortune.(Here's another  Grimm story, Mystrade style.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to do a "Princess Who Wouldn't Laugh", but the boys flaked out about a quarter of the way through. They wanted this one instead. I figured I had better do what they wanted. Keep 'em happy and we all will be happy. (Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.)  
> Enjoy this retelling of the Brother's Grimm, "Jack and The Beanstalk."

Once upon a time there was a poor farmer and his wife. Crops had been poor for many years and they were now forced to sell their last cow.

"Fetch us a good price, husband. Surely you can be a better salesman than farmer." she groused.

"Yes, dear." was the meek reply.

So off to the village the farmer went, leading the poor emaciated cow behind him. Grumbling to himself how it wasn't his fault the weather had been poor. Crops couldn't grow if there was no rain. How dare she insult him on his abilities to get a few coins for a cow that was more bones than meat. Who would want this old bag of bones was beyond him. 

"Who does she think she is. She orders me about. Insults me I know she is sleeping with the school master. Why can't she just leave me be?" the farmer muttered. 

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a little old lady. Knocking her down. The farmer realized what he had done and was embarrassed. "Forgive me, Grandmother." the farmer said while helping the woman up from the ground. " Are you hurt? I'm ashamed to admit that I wasn't paying attention."

The old woman b;rusher herself off. "I'm fine, lad. What had your mind so far into the clouds that you didn't see me?"

The farmer didn't want to admit that he was complaining about his shrew of a wife, so he settled for a small version of the truth. "Crops have been poor so I am forced to sell our last cow. My wife is expecting several coins for the bag of bones."

The old woman nodded at his story, smiling to herself. She knew hat his wife was not the person for this man. "I have a deal for you. I know that you will not be able to fetch no more than a half penny for your cow. I will give you these magic beans in trade. What grows from them will lead you to your hearts desire and your fortune will be made."

The farmer wondered how beans could make his fortune, magic or no, and 'hearts desire'? What is that about?

"Do we have a deal?" the old woman prompted.

"Yes, Though I'm not sure why you want to do this. If what you say is true, those beans are worth more than this miserable old cow."

"Before you ask. Their magic won't work for me. Only for those who have been gifted with them." the old witch told him.

The farmer handed her the cow's rope. In return, she gave him a leather pouch containing the beans. 

"Thank you." the man said, turning to head home. The witch smiled back. He walked a few paces and turned to look back. There was no one there. He frowned but shrugged and went on home.

*****

"What do you mean you traded the cow for beans? You stupid man. Can't you do anything right?" yelled the wife.

The farmer just stood there, letting here yell at him. Inside he though how much pain her words were causing and thought of what the old woman said. The beans would lead to his hearts desire and fortune. He knew this woman wasn't his hearts desire any more. Once she was, but not anymore.

"I hope you can eat those beans, for there is nothing left to eat."

Greg watched her storm out the door. 'Probably going to the school house for a tutoring session', he thought. It can't be helped, so he went to the back field to plant the beans. He didn't want to go back to the cottage. His wife would be there so what was the point. It was a warm evening, so he stretch out on the ground after planting. He put his hands behind his head and look up at the stars. They seemed to be shining especially bright. Their light, combined with the full moon, cast a pale light over the field. These were all good omens for a it of magic . Greg thought about what his hearts desire was. It wasn't gold or power. Those usually brought misery over time. Knowledge? He was a simple man. He knew farming. anything else could be gathered on his own. A new lover? He had never been unfaithful to his wife, despite her infidelity. Perhaps he could, if it was the right person.

The more he thought about a new lover, the more sense it made. In his deepest fantasies, he would have another man at his side and in his bed. Tall, robust, grey eyes, dark hair. His lips would be on the thin side. Complementing his face. Already Greg could feel those lips on his. Soft and gentle, moving in time with his. Tongues exploring.

Those lips move down his neck in whisper soft kisses, pausing to lap at the hollow of his throat. Greg lets out a soft moan. Encouraged, his love continues placing kisses down his chest. Again he pauses. This time at the pink nubs, biting gently to bring them to full attention. The farmer hisses and arches into the talented lips and tongue..

He smiles at the euphoria his giving Greg. He loves to take apart his lover. To torture him with pleasure. He gazes into the heavy lidded brown eyes as his hand strokes down his chest to cup the hard evidence of the others arousal.

"Please." Greg begs.

Of course he obliges. He undoes his ties to release his already leaking cock. The groan the farmer lets out heightened his own arousal. He licked his lips, bent down, and engulfed his member into the hot cavern of his mouth. The sensation was to much. Greg arched up with a low scream; pushing more of his cock into the waiting throat of his lover. He held the man's hips still and began the torturous process of taking Greg apart.

He kept a slow and steady pace. Hollowing his cheeks on the up. Licking on the down. He would tease just the head. Dipping his tongue into the slit to lap up the fluid there. Humming in delight at the salty taste. 

Greg writhed under his ministrations. Letting out groans and whimpers as his cock was treated to the best massage he had had since his youth. His lover could sense the framers approaching release. He swallowed his cock to the root and sucked hard.

Greg came with a piercing scream. Releasing hard down his throat. He greedily swallowed sown every drop. He slowly drew up his shaft, stopping at the head. There he made sure that every drop of the tasty seed was removed via his mouth and tongue. When he was satisfied that he had gotten every last drop, he placed a kiss at the tip.

Once Greg caught his breath, he opened his eyes and realized that it was only a fantasy. One he had never before allowed himself to have. His release not only coated his hand, but the ground where the beans had been planted. He wondered briefly how that would affect the magic. Perhaps it would bring him his fantasy lover. 

Shaking his head at his own foolishness. He set himself to rights and went back to his cottage. Determined to not give another thought to magic beans, fortunes or hearts desires.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just clearing the horizon when the farmer woke to a cold bed. His wife had not come home. He wasn't all that surprised. Why come back to a man that con't provide for himself, let alone a wife. Greg sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand. Better get dressed and see if anything happened in his back field.

Since there wasn't anything to eat, he filled his grumbling belly with water from the well. If he was really lucky, he might even find an apple or two still clinging to the tree. He hummed to himself as he make the trek to his field. He had gotten lucky, there were three little apples that were still edible. 

Greg stopped dead in his tracks. The last wizened apple falling from his limp fingers. Before him was a massive bean stalk. It rose straight up into the clouds. There were leaves along the stalk so he could climb it.

The farmer didn't know what to think. He had imagined regular plants, maybe made of gold or something he could sell or trade. But nothing like one giant bean stalk. being a practical man, he didn't question it further. He just pushed his had further on his head and began to climb.

*****

Two hours later, the farmer found himself at the top of the bean stalk. He just stared around in wonder. There was an entire other land above the clouds. In the distance he could see a castle. As there were no other buildings insight, he decided to make that his destination. Taking a deep breath for courage, Greg stepped on the path and headed towards the castle.

When Greg reached the castle he was facing an enormous wooden door. He debated knocking. He wasn't sure if he would be received as a friend or foe. He was in a land he never dreamed possible. He didn't know what the rules were. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he slipped inside with out knocking.

He found himself in a great hall. The floor was inlaid with marble. Exquisite tapestries depicting great hunts were hanging from the walls. The farmer slowly walked around, taking in the richness that surrounded him. His stomach choose that moment to remind him that it had been early morning since he had eaten last. Even then, it was two half dried apples. 

Greg stared to look for someone. Or perhaps find the kitchen and ask if he could trade some work for a meal. Just as the thought entered his mind, the barest of smells reached his nose. It was the hint of stew that got him moving in the right direction. The delicious aroma led him to the kitchen where an old woman was tending the pot. Without looking up, she told him to have a seat at the table.

"I could hear your stomach from the hall." she said as she placed an almost overflowing bowl of stew in front of him. "Tuck in." she said sitting across from him.

"Thank you, kindly." Greg replied.

While he was eating, the old woman set a healthy slice of fresh bread in from of him. She then poured each of them a cup of water and settle back to look at him. The silence between them wasn't as uncomfortable as it should be between strangers. before Greg could ponder it, the woman spoke.

"You need to leave after your meal."

Greg looked at her quizzically. "I'll take my leave of course, but surely you have something I can do for you in return for this fine meal?"

"Bah." the old woman waved offed. "The Master will be home any time and he dislikes any one in the castle."

"This place is so large, how will he know I'm here?"

"He'll know, lad. He'll know. You seem like a good man and I would hate for anything bad to happen to ye."

"What do you mean, bad?"

"Let me put it this way. If he likes you, he'll eat you. If not..."

"Eating me isn't bad? What kind of man eats people?"

"He's not a man, lad. He's a giant."

The farmer sat in silence. Staring at the wold woman, taking in what she said. It was only a few moments later when they heard the door slam open and thundering footsteps heading their way.

They both jumped up. "Quick, hid behind those sacks. Hopefully they will mask your smell." The old woman pointed to the corner and grabbed the dishes off the table.

"Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum. I smell the blood of and Englishman." the giant boomed, entering the kitchen.

"There is no one here, Master."

"Granny, I can smell him."

"You smell the onions. Don't bother with the rest. You know full well I don't use bones for the bread."

The giant glared at the old woman and she glared back. He finally sat down while she served him his meal. Mycroft was not stupid like most giants. In fact, he was quite observant. He saw the crumbs and drips of gravy on the table. He knew Granny would never eat before him. She always ate with him or after him. He knew someone was hiding behind the onions. He would call him out after he finished his meal.

Mycroft was anxious to finish his stew. He wanted to see the man who was brave enough to enter his home. It had been many years since any had dared. Granny must like this one if she was trying to hide him. If she didn't like the person, she mad sure to 'hide' them where they could easily be found.

The farmer peeked through the bags, trying to get a look at the giant. If the footsteps and voice were any indication, the man must be huge. From the glimpses he could manage, there was only a normal sized man at the table. Based on the exchange between the two, it was obvious that this person was fond of the old woman. That seem to be a good omen. A man that respected his servants and elders was usually and indication of a fair man. Or in this case, a fair giant. Maybe he would be okay after all.

Greg knew he was supposed to remain hidden, but the giant didn't seem to be leaving and he was getting tired and cramped from hiding. Since he didn't have anything to loose, he decided to show himself and risk being eaten, or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating as frequently as I would like. Work and life are interfering with my writing time. Please be patient. More is coming. (Or would that be the boys? ;) ) -DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft, the giant likes farmer Gregory.

Granny watched Gregory stand up and start to move towards the table. She tried to get him to stay hidden, but he shook his head 'no' and came to stand before the giant. He let out a small gasp in shock. Sitting before him was a man with auburn hair and brown eyes. He was younger than himself, but not by much. He tried to think why he w was know as a giant, he wasn't that much taller than an average man.

Mycroft gazed at the man before him. Surprised that he would be so bold as to come to him. "I told you, Granny, that I could small and Englishman." he drawled, taking a drink.

"I'm French, not English." Gregory stated calmly.

The giant raised an eyebrow at the cheek this man dared. Hmmm, he might be worth keeping for awhile. "Be that as it may, you have been living in England the majority of your life. That make yous an Englishman." Mycroft replied. He gestured to the seat across from him, "Please. Sit. Granny, please give our guest some ale. I would offer you dinner, but I know you have already eaten."

The farmer sat and thanked the old woman as she placed the cup in front of him. He tried to read her expression, but she kept her face blank. He was on his own. Mycroft dismissed the old woman so he could study this man without ant distraction. He appeared calm and unafraid, but there was a slight tremor in his hand as he held his cup. Then there was the way he kept looking at Granny, hoping she would give him some sort of sign. He had to admit, this simple farmer intrigued him.

"What is your name?" Mycroft asked, settling back in his chair.

"Gregory." he was purposely answered simply. He wanted to see how far he could push.

"And the French?"

"Lestrade is my family's surname." 

"So,Gregory Lestrade. How is it that a simple farmer is sitting in my kitchen?"

Gregory wasn't sure how to answer. To say by a magic beanstalk would make him sound foolish. Yet he was n a castle above the clouds. How else could he have gotten here. He decided to answer simply and risk being insolent. "The smell of that delicious stew led me here." He wasn't lying, only answering what was asked.

The giant smiled. He knew what the farmer was doing. 'Well played', he thought. 'Testing your opponents limits.'

"Be more specific, please."

Greg knew he was caught. "I came by magic. Since I didn't see any other buildings besides your castle, I came here."

Mycroft nodded. He knew there would be no others. They were afraid of him and kept away.

"I have a question for you." Gregory stated.

The giant waved his hand in permission.

"Why are you considered a giant? You're not overly tall."

The giant chuckled. "My presence is intimidating. The mere mention of my name strikes fear into the hearts of men."

"Your name?"

"Mycroft."

"Well, Mycroft. I am not intimidated by your presence and I have no fear in my heart. The only thing giant I can see is your ego." Gregory stated boldly.

Mycroft was stunned. No one, not even Granny ever spoke to him that way. Anger and laughter warred within him. Laughter won. He leaned back and roared. Gregory smirked at his reaction. He could see the emotions running across the giants face. He wonder briefly if he had gone to far, but he was a simple man that always spoke true.

"You know Gregory, your are the first man or woman to speak to me in such a manner. It's refreshing. I believe we shall get along."

Greg relaxed and soon the two were talking and laughing like they had known each other all their lives. It was lat when Mycroft finally notice his companion was dozing off. He gently scooped up the sleeping man and carried him to bed.

*****

Gregory woke the next morning to a warm body pressed against his back. In his sleep addled mind he thought it was his wife and rolled over to press soft kisses along the warm neck and back. His hand came up to caress the should and side. It was the deep moan that brought him fully awake.

The giant rolled over to smile at the smaller man. "That is a nice way to wake up, Gregory."

The farmer sat aghast. It was the giant, not his wife. How could he forget. His wife was a cheating shrew. Mycroft raised himself up against the headboard. "What is wrong? I surely don't taste that bad. Of course, you really haven't had a proper taste, yet. I know I'm looking forward to sampling you." he said in a deep tone, sliding closer to the smaller man. Greg couldn't move. He thought he knew what the giant wanted. He just wasn't sure he was read. He preferred men, but it was so frowned upon, he had to hide it. Now that he had a chance to indulge, he was afraid.

Mycroft could sense Gregory's indecision. He scooted closer until their legs were touching. He leaned in to brush his lips across the others. Lightly, so as not to startle. Greg closed his eyes. It had been so long since he felt another man's lips upon his own. He leaned forward, silently asking for more. Never one to deny, the giant slid a hand across his cheek to tangle in the silver locks. He cupped his head and pulled him closer. so their naked chests were touching. The other wrapped around his waist, holding him in place.

The older man bit off a groan when their flesh touched. Mycroft took advantage and slid his tongue in to tangle with the others. Gregory's arms gripped My'croft's shoulders. His nails digging into his back as the kiss deepened. The sensation of the hard chest, with it's smattering of hair, tickling his nipples had hard in second. That hadn't happened in years.

Mycroft laid Gregory on his back, covering his body with his won. The trailed kisses along his neck, down his chest to one pert nipple. There he stopped to bathe it with his tongue. He bit it hard enough to make the older man gasp and fist the sheets. "Gods, that's good." he moaned.

The giant smirked and did the same to the other one. He loved the sound Gregory was making. The gasps, moans and breathless whimpers. He slowly licked his way down to the hard, weeping, cock. He paused to admire it. While not over long, it was wide. Currently it was so hard the the red, mushroom shaped tip was proudly standing out of the foreskin. He peered up at the lust filled face of his soon to be lover and licked his lips, murmuring "I can't wait to see how you taste." Without further ado, he enveloped the farmer's cock in the hot cavern of his mouth.

The instant Gregory felt the wet heat, he screamed out, grabbing Mycroft's hair and thrust up. The younger man anticipated this and pulled back to keep from gagging. He pressed the muscular hips back onto the bed. Once he had the smaller man pinned, he began to enjoy his treat of fresh, hard cock.

Mycroft licked up the under side, stopping at the frenulum and the retraced is way back down. Gregory could only whimper tat the teasing. When his partner started mouthing his way back to the tip, only to wrap his thin lips around the, did he let loose with monosyllabic words. "Oh, Fuck. Yes." It was when Mycroft began to suck, that he screamed "Mycroft!", arched up and spent down the man's throat. Mycroft greedily suck down every drop. Licking the tip for any remaining drops. With a satisfied smile he place a tender kiss on Gregory's lips. "You taste delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry meet to you all. I want to thank you all for you kind words. They mean the world to me. Please don't be afraid to offer constructive criticisms. They can only help to make things better. I love hearing from you, so please continue to comment and or leave Kudos. You can also talk with me at roseblanca101@yahoo.com. I don't visit my tumlbr account of the same name much. Bright blessings to you all.  
> -DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant and the farmer get to know each other.

Mycroft pulled Greg not a warm embrace. The older man lightly traced random patterns on the chest that was his pillow. "You have done such a wonderful job for, that I would like to do the same for you. I can't guarentee it will be as good, I' a bit rusty." he said shyly.

Mycroft placed a kiss on tip of the silver head. "I would like nothing else, but only if you want to."

The older man rose up to lock eyes with his lover. A mischievous grin playing across his lips. "I want to. I'm rusty because of the lack of opportunities. There is nothing more satisfying than having a cock in my mouth. Licking it. Sucking its so far down my throat that I gag. Tasting the salty juice it makes. Smelling the musky scent of man. Gods, sucking cock is one of my favorite things to do."

The giant's breath caught at the words. His eyes closing. Greg could feel the shiver running through his lovers' body. He lick his lips and started to slide down to the throbbing member that was already standing up and crying for attention.

Gregory ran his finer tip softly up and down the shaft. Fascinated with the way it would jump every time he got to the top. A clear liquid pooled at the tip. He swiped his finger across to gather the sticky substance. Catching Mycrofts eye, he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked. He pulled it out with a small pop. "Yummy." Eyes blown wide with lust, the giant let out a small groan, letting his head fall back into the pillows.

The farmer giggled quietly. He continued his light stroking, only using the tip of tongue instead of his finger. The giant whimpered his name. Tangled his fingers in the grey hair. Greg finally took pity on him and took the throbbing cock into his mouth. A load groan escaped Mycroft's throat. Greg held on to his livers hips to remind him not to thrust up to far. He would have to work hi way up to deep throating. He lost his touch, being with out for so long. Mycroft didn't seem to mind, judging from the way he writhed under his ministrations.

What Greg couldn't take in his mouth got attention from his callused fingers. Bobs and strokes. Swirls and sucks had the giant moaning and panting. "Gods, Gregory. That's so good." Another lick across the tip had the young man arching off the bed. "More, please." So he obliged. A few more strong sucks on the head had Mycroft pulling his hair as he cried out his release. Greg didn't mind the pain. It kept him grounded as he drank down every drop.

Mycroft relaxed his grip on his lovers hair, stroking and petting it as his breathing returned to normal. Gregory licked the softening shaft, making sure he didn't miss anything. With a satisfied smile, he tucked his head under the giants chin and snuggled up close. 'I've missed that." he murmmed.

"You can do that anything you please." Mycroft told him. Holding him tight.

The tow men held each other, talking about nothing and everything. They petted and stroked each other. Getting to know one another on an intimate level. Eventually their stomachs drove them to rise for the day. Granny had kept a pot of poridge warm by the fire. Mycroft told Greg he usually kept odd hours so he often had to fend for himself. However, he always tried to visit with Granny in the evenings.

After they broke their fast, the giant took the farmer out to view the lands he over saw.

"Why are you called a giant?" Gregory asked as the walked along the road.

"What do you call a person with power, wealth, and a bit controlling?" Mycroft countered.

"A pretensious git?" That mad both men laugh. "Seriously, a noble of some sort. A king perhaps."

"There is your answer."

"You're king of this land?" Greg asked incredously, stopping in his tracks.

Mycroft paused and walked back to his companion. "Yes and no. Why do you think there are no other people around? Any farms?"

"I figured they were afraid of you. Most stories portray giants as evil."

"Story tellers." spat the giant. "They meet one bad giant and the rest of us get stuck with a bad reputation. I digress. In this land, those who hold power are considered giants. As such, we act similar to a king in your land."

"I see. How did you come into your power?"

The giant didn't answer. While he felt an attraction for this man, a feeling unlike any other, he wasn't ready to trust him with his secrets just yet. 

Greg could see the sudden tension. How his friend just shut down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I'm just curious on how it worked up here. Where I come form, Kingships stay in the family. Son takes over from father. I truly meant no offense." He wanted to talk a hold of the man's hand. Kiss away the cold mask that settled over his features.

Mycroft mentally shook off the feeling of doubt. He farmer seemed sincere. He wasn't like that other fellow, Jack. "I apologize, Gregory. Things are a little different here. Suffice it to say, the people surrounding the manor do as I ask and I, in return, take care of them."

The older man though about that for a moment. For now he could accept that. Later he would examine it closer. Something about it didn't feel right.

They continued on their way. Eventually they did come across fields being fill with various crops. The farmer admired the bounty. H was a bit jealous that even in his best season, his crops had never been that plentiful. "I must admit, you have talented farmers. I would love to talk with them and learn some of their secrets. Mine have never been this fine."

"One day, perhaps. The people are leary of strangers. We had an incident a few years back involving someone from below." the giant shared.

Gregory didn't press for more information. He learned his lesson over the 'giant' question. 

It was beginning to grow late. The friends had stopped by the side of the road to eat a late lunch. Gregory didn't know where the food had come from. He din't see Mycroft pack anything. He didn't complain, it was a welcome treat. Aft the meal was finished they continued on their exploration. Greg continued to praise the skills of the giants subject. The giant was thrilled to hear the complements, but was to proud to show it. 

Dusk had settle over the land when the two men arrived back at the castle. They could smell dinner as soon as they entered the hall. Fresh bread, venison and apple pie. Mycroft noted that Granny had gone above her usual meal preparation. When it was just the two of them, it was typically a stew with bread left over from breakfast. Dessert was a rare treat. She must really like Gregory. She never did this for Jack, despite he infatuated he was with the younger man.

The younger man sat down. Greg helped Granny set the table. Mycroft could barely contain his astonishment. Granny never let anyone help her. Not even him. This man was obviously one to keep. All he had to do now was figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg spend time together.

Over the course of several days, Mycroft did everything he could think of to woo his simple farmer. Though he was coming to find out, he wasn't as simple as he first thought. After he taught Gregory how to play chess, the other man would occasionally best him. There were very few men or women for that matter, who could do that. It wasn't even the chess that surprised him. Once he was granted access to his farmers, he was able to come up with ideas to help increase yield and health of the crops. His poor crops weren't due to anything except poor weather for to many years in a row.

Mycroft remember the day he got his farmers to talk with Greg. He acted like he was given his weight in gold. He was so happy that he thanked him in the most 'delicious' way at bed time. He didn't have to try very to win the older man's affections. As he pondered on other ways to keep Gregory, Mycroft suddenly realized he wasn't the only one doing the wooing. 

Some of Gregory's behaviors that had seemed odd in a sweet sort of way, no made sense. The way he got Granny to let him make the evening meal. His reason being, that he wanted to give the woman the night off. Or how he 'lost' some chess games when stakes were placed on them. Then there were the times in the bed chamber. He did things for him that no other lover had done. Without the thought of his own needs. It seems that both of them wanted the same thing. It was now a matter of who shall say it first, and when. Mycroft started planning. He would treat this like a game of chess. He would make the first move on the morrow. The pawn will move two squares.

*****

"Do you like music?" Mycroft asked after their mid day meal. They had moved to the library for some quiet reading. He had found out that Gregory was able to read and cipher. 

"As much as the next man, I suppose. Don't get may opportunities to hear any unless I went to the tavern. Why do you ask?"

Mycroft smiled. "Close yours eyes and don't move." He went to fetch his surprise. Gregory could hear something being set gently on the table next to him. "You can open your eyes now."

Gregory found himself looking at the most beautiful harp he had ever seen. The pillar was in the shape of a long haired maiden. "Do you play?" he asked the younger man.

"Not this. Harp, play something lively." 

The maiden's eye's opened and she replied "As you wish." and began to play a simple country jig.

"Dance with me, Gregory." Mycroft said, reaching over to pull him up. 

A frown briefly sat on Gregory's face before a large smile replaced it. They held each others forearms as they danced about the room, laughing like school boys. When they paused to catch their breath, Gregory went over to Harp and whispered something to her. She changed her tune to a slow waltz. Gregory held out his hand. Mycroft stepped into the older man's embrace and their feet began to move together like they had been doing it for years.

As the last note fade away, their feet stopped so that they standing in each others arms. Gregory ran his finger tips down the side of Mycroft's face. His eye search his lovers face. Finding what he was looking for, Gregory smiled softly and tenderly kissed Mycroft.

"Thank you for the dance. I would love to do it again sometime." Gregory said quietly. He let go of Mycroft and left the room.

Mycroft watched the older man leave. He didn't seem overly impressed with the harp like Jack was. He did like the dancing. 'I'll have to make sure that we dance on a regular basis.' he thought. He thought about the song, Gregory requested, Scarborough Fair. Why that one? Then it came to him. The last line of every stanza ended with the same words. "Damn him. He beat me to it." Mycroft said to the empty room. Then panic set in. What if Gregory wasn't true to him. What if it was all for the power and money. He learned a hard lesson with Jack and didn't want to repeat it. He knew exactly what he had to do. It wouldn't be pleasant or easy for either one of them, but if Gregory was true to him, then it would all be worth it. 

He hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft wants to know if Gregory is true to him and sets a small test to find out.

"It's time for you to go." Mycroft stated coldly.

They had just finished breakfast and were relaxing at the table, finishing their coffee. Gregory was thinking about the day's activities. There were some irrigation techniques that he wanted to discuss with locals. Mycroft's statements was that last thing that Gregory expected.

"Sorry. Say again?"

"I need you to go back to your home on the ground."

"Why? I thought..." he paused trying not to let his emotions show. "Did yesterday mean nothing to you? Last night?" Gregory confessed his feelings during their dance. He hadn't planned on doing it that way, but the opportunity had presented itself and he took it. Then they had spent the night making love. Worshiping each other's bodies. Using actions to express what words couldn't.

Mycroft's facade was starting to crack. Yesterday meant everything to him. Seeing the hurt in his lover's face was destroying him. He had to keep telling himself it was necessary. "Our time together has been enjoyable, but I have dallied with you long enough. Follow me, Gregory. I have one last thing to show you before you leave."

Gregory wanted to tell Mycroft to shove off, but like the lovesick fool he was, he wanted to have as much time with his lover before being force to go. With a heavy sigh, Greg got up and followed the giant.

He lead them deep inside the castle. Gregory had never bee in this part before. Mycroft had always kept him from exploring here. They arrived a t a heavy wooden door. The giant pulled a large iron key from around his neck and unlocked the door. He stood to the side and gestured for Gregory to enter first.

The room was dimly lit from the single window high up in the wall. What Gregory saw made him gasp. The room was filled with gold and other treasures. Jewels, gold coins, and what looked like golden eggs. He walked over the where a white goose was dozing on a large nest in the corner. Greg looked over his shoulder at Mycroft. "She lays the golden eggs?"

Mycroft nodded, gauging Gregory's reactions to the sight before him. Jack's eyes had gleamed with greed. Mycroft wasn't prepared for the next set of questions posed to him.

"Are the eggs edible? Do you use a special kind of feed? Does she lay like a typical goose? How can she be laying with out being outside in the fresh air?" Gregory fired off the questions while turning to face Mycroft.

The giant had been expecting questions along the lines of, "Is it real gold?" It figures the farmer would be more concerned with the goose than the gold. He went to stand next to his farmer.

"She is a magic, Gregory. She eats normal grain. Lays a single egg every day. She dislikes the outdoors. As for the edible part, no. The eggs are solid gold." Mycroft paused to allow him time to process what he just saw and heard. "You once asked me about where my wealth came from. Now you know."

Gregory could only stare in wonder. A goose that lays golden eggs is a treasure any man would kill for. Hell, he would give anything to posses one. 

"As a parting gift, Gregory, take anything from this room you want. There are no exceptions."

"You can't be serious, Mycroft. The goose is your source of wealth. You said so yourself, 'A giant is made from wealth and power.' You could conceivably loose everything."

"I said anything and I meant it." Mycroft stated again. His heart started to beat faster with hope. Jack had taken the goose, not caring if it harmed the giant. Unbeknownst to him, the goose loosed her magic outside of the cloud realm.

The farmer wandered around the room. Looking at all the treasure. Even the harp sat on a small table. Mycroft didn't say a word. He just watch and hoped. Finally Gregory came to stand before him.

"I can have anything in this room?" he asked, looking straight into the taller man's eyes."

"Yes."

"No exceptions." Gregory clarified.

"No exceptions."

Gregory took Mycroft's hands in his and whispered, "Then I choose you."

Mycroft pulled his hands away and staggered back a step. "You can't."

Stepping forward, Greg reiterated. "You said anything in this room. No exceptions. You're in this room. You are the only thing I want. I love you, Mycroft."

Tears threatened to fall from the young man. He opened his arms and Gregory wrapped himself around Mycroft. They held each other tightly. Greg pulled back just enough to wrap a hand behind Mycroft's head an d pull him down for a passionate kiss. The men shared kiss after kiss. Neither one wanting to let the other go. Using their lips to convey their love.

When the sensations were becoming to much, Greg snuggled his head under Mycroft's chin, his arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist. Mycroft smiled and placed a kiss on top of the silver hair. His arms going around his shoulders.

The pair held each other, gently rocking, savoring their closeness. Gregory spoke softly, hating to break the silence. "I'm not Jack. I love you. Not your power or money. You! I would be just as happy if you were a poor dirt farmer like me."

With another soft kiss to his head, Mycroft answered, "I didn't want to put you through this, but I had to make sure. You surprised me though. I thought at the very least you would take an egg and leave, but instead you questioned me about the goose. Only an honest man would care about the working of a gold laying goose. Then you used my words to your advantage. That was something that never occured to me."

"Mycroft, I will always choose your. Never doubt that." Gregory said, cupping Mycroft's cheek in his hand.

Mycroft closed his eyes, savoring the touch. He placed his hand over Gregory's and opened his eyes. "Since you aren't going to be leaving, let's go and get rid of the beanstalk so no one else can climb up."

Gregory had to stifle a laugh. "For such a smart man who is supposed to know everything that goes on in your land, you've missed this one by a mile." He giggled at he confused look on his lovers face. "The beanstalk disappeared the day I arrived."

"Granny." Mycroft stated fondly, shaking his head.

"I knew there was something familiar about her. She's the same old woman who traded me for the beans. Isn't she?" Gregory asked.

"It appears my dear, that Granny is a bit of a match maker."

They laughed at how it wasn't by fate, but by the hand of a meddling old witch that brought them together. Hand in hand, they left the room full of gold. They didn't need it, for they had all the treasure they needed. Each other.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter is being written as I post. It's for all my darlings that want/need a little extra Mystrade spice. I didn't want to leave ya'll without something. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge." -DD


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft shows Gregory how much he loves him.

The lovers went in search of Granny. While Gregory was eternally grateful for her interference, Mycroft felt obligated to fuss. On principal he said, even though he was as grateful as his lover for her help.

They found her in the kitchen. 

"Granny!" Mycroft vociferated. (He doesn't bellow)

Granny didn't even flinch, but continued doing what she was doing. Mycroft went to stand in front of her, trying to gain her attention. "Granny." he said a little calmer and more respectfully.

She looked up at him, "That's better."

Mycroft looked a bit sheepish.

"Mycroft, you have been given a gift. Treat him with care. He is the most precious thing you will ever have."

"Yes, Granny. I know and I will. Thank you." Mycroft swept the old woman up and gave her a hug and kiss. 

She fondly slapped his arm when he finally put her down. Granny went over to Gregory who had been hanging back, taking pleasure in seeing the mighty giant get scolded by such a tiny old woman. 

Granny cupped the side of Gregory's face. "Have patience with him. You will always know love. Mycroft may not say it, but he will always show it." She smiled and patted his cheek. 

Gregory gave her a gentle hug, "I will."

Granny thrust a bundle at them, "Get out of here. I believe Gregory has something he wants to share with you, Mycroft."

Mycroft smirked at Gregory. Loving the pink tint in his cheeks. Granny snickered. "Go on now and enjoy each other."

*****

Gregory led them down a little used path behind the manor. 

"What do you want to share with me Gregory?" 

"I found this pretty little glade. Very private." he answered taking his lover's hand. "Want to see it?"

Mycroft gave him a great big smooch for an answer.

It didn't take them very long to reach the glade. Gregory had discovered it on one of his daily wanderings. Mycroft would be busy for hours on end, leaving Greg plenty of time to explore. The giant was impressed with the little hidden oasis. The tress and other vegetation gave way to a small clearing that was gently bathed in a golden light. The ground was covered with a soft mossy carpet. White daises were sprinkled about. A perfect place for a lovers rendezvous. 

Gregory looked at the younger man with a bit of apprehension.

"This place is beautiful. I can't believe I didn't know about this. You never cease to amaze me, my love."

The farmer gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why he was worried about Myc's reaction. He just knew he wanted everything to be perfect. He looked in the basket and broke out in laughter. Mycroft rose an eyebrow in question. Greg pulled out a small bottle of oil. "She really did mean for us to enjoy."

Mycroft knelt behind his lover and kissed him along his neck, causing Gregory to tilt his head and hum in pleasure. "Of course she did, love." murmured Mycroft as he continued to nibble along the expanse of flesh laid bare before him.

Gregory turned to face his lover, setting the oil down He wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck and captured his mouth for a hungry kiss. The lips parted, letting their tongues slid together. Mycroft's arms wound around Gregory's waist, pulling him tighter as the kiss deepened. 

Gregory was the first to break the kiss. His hands running down Myc's arms, entangling their fingers. He brought each hand up to place soft kisses on the knuckles. With a mischievous grin, he dropped his lovers hand and inched back. His hands went to the buckle of his belt and he unfastened it with neither slow or with haste. Mycroft caught on and he too began to disrobe.

When the last article of clothing fell away, the men went to their knees, facing each other but not touching. Lust clearly written on their faces. A red flush across their chests and necks. Their cocks heavy between their legs, dripping already. Simultaneously, they reached for each other. Their lips clashed together for a teeth clanking, tongue wrestling kiss. Their hands roaming, grasping any and every part they could reach. The air filled with the desperate pants and groans.

The moment started heated, but once the initial grope was done, the touches became tender, no less urgent, but now they had a purpose. Even though they had explored each other numerous time, it never got old. there was always something new to discover. Gregory laid back against the ground "I want you inside me."

Mycroft inhaled shakily. He normally got to experience the pleasure of being penetrated. For Gregory to ask was akin to receiving a fit. He was allowing Mycroft to say with this body what he struggled to say in words. He ran his hands up the older man's legs, across the firm stomach only to stop so he could run his fingers through the wiry hair covering a firm set of pectorals. he lean down to place soft kisses on each dusty brown nipple. 

"Mycroft" moan Gregory while his hands anchored themselves in the auburn curls. Loving the fee of this lovers hands, Mycroft made sure to lave attention on each bud. Nipping and sucking. Licking away the sting. Relishing in the sounds coming from his lover. The soft gasps and the lip biting moans mad him even harder. Gregory pulled him up by the hair for a sloppy wet kiss. 

Disentangling himself from Gregory's lips, Mycroft settled himself between his lover's legs. He was eye to eye with Greg's weeping member. He delicately lapped up the salty lubricant, making his lover suck in his breath with a hiss. Mycroft continued to lick a the rosy head before swallowing the entire thing.

"Gods." Gregory shouted as his lover proceeded to suck his shaft. Blindly he reach for the oil and pressed it into Mycroft's hand. Without missing a beat, the giant managed to pour some of the golden slick onto his fingers. He ran his fingers over the furled holed. Teasing it, coaxing it to relax and let his fingers enter.

Between the attention on his cock and his hole, Gregory was a writhing mess. Moaning his lover's name. Begging for more. Of what he couldn't say. He just wanted more of the exquisite sensations running through him. All caused by the gorgeous man between his legs and who held his heart.

Once Mycroft demeaned Gregory sufficiantly ready, he raised up and looked into his lover's face. "Are you sure, Gregory? You can still have me instead."

Gregory cupped both hands around Mycroft's face. Letting his love shine through. "I want you inside me. I want to feel your thick cock pleasuring me. I want to feel it slide in and out, hitting my spot over and over again. Making me scream out my bliss. I want to cum on your cock, with your name on my lips." He gave him a hard kiss. "Now fill me up. I've waited long enough." With that, he wrapped his legs around Myc's waist.

Mycroft didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but Gregory's words made his cock swell even further. He didn't have to be told twice and entered him in one swift thrust. Both men groaned. Gregory at finally feeling the fullness he craved and Mycroft the tight heat of the man he loved. He knew he wouldn't last long and judging from the sounds the man below him was making, neither would he.

It only took a few thrusts before Gregory was pushing his head back into the soft moss, the tendons in his neck standing out, yelling out "Mycroft." That was all it took for the giant to reach his peak and spend his load inside. When the tremors stilled, Mycroft slid to the ground and pulled Gregory into his arms. They gave each other soft kisses and tender touches. Enjoying the cool shade of the glade on their heated bodies. Mycroft kissed Gregory with all the love in his heart. "I love you , Gregory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very good. I apologize to those who may be expecting more. I have rewritten this several times and can't get it the way I want it. I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging and so just went with this. Thanks to those who have stood by this story.


End file.
